Taking Flight - Part I: The Embers
by M. Cooper Jinks
Summary: Book 5: Part 1 - "Katniss, you sparked the rebellion. And when you did President Snow sparked enemies, leaving behind embers within the Capitol and District 1, who are prepared to join the rebel cause and fight alongside the mockingjays." Katniss journeys back to District 13, discovering that it is now under new leadership.


****Disclaimer****

This is not real. I do not own the Hunger Games Universe or any of Suzanne Collins' characters. This is part of my own continuation for the Hunger Games Trilogy.

Chronologically **_Taking Flight_** would be Book 5 in the Hunger Games Series. I have already written Book 4 in its entirety. Look for **_Inferno_** ( _Part I: The Awakening, Part II: The Mockingjays & Part III: The Mountain.)_ Taking Flight is a direct continuation of Inferno, just as Inferno is a direct continuation of Mockingjay. For the full adventure please begin with Inferno.

** **If you have not read the first 3 books, then there may be spoilers so please take that into consideration.** **

* * *

 **Taking Flight**

 **Part I: The Embers**

Chapter 1

I stare out into the darkness that lies beyond the window of our District 2 hovercraft. This is one of the few tunnels where all the snow, ice and debris have been cleared from the path. That makes this one of three available hovercrafts, which can fly to and from the mountain. Thankfully Commander Lyme was willing to spare it for us. She said it was the least she could do after we rescued her from Tiberius' underground prison and united her people within the mountain. She even allowed for a few of her soldiers to accompany us on our journey to District 13.

District 13. Now that's a place I was hoping never to return to. But under the current circumstances I don't see us having much of a choice. Especially now that we know the truth that President Coin is gone. The image of her deteriorating corpse, strung high above the District 2 square, is still seared into my mind. How did this happen? I know District 13 has been trying their best to cover it all up. Jamming frequencies and interfering with the majority of communications throughout the districts. The last thing they wanted was the rest of the world to find out that their leader is dead. But who authorized the interference? Who took Coin's place and leads District 13 now?

I know Gale wanted to tell me, but couldn't. Back when we were last together on that train. He tried so hard to convince me to go with him, promising that I would be safe in 13. That I wouldn't have to worry about Coin anymore. Unfortunately at the time, I didn't realize that this is what he meant.

Just as I allow my thoughts and uncertainties to consume me, a shooting pain in my left side snaps me back to the present. I wince looking down to the bandages that cover my lower ribs.

"Are you alright?" Peeta asks frantically, while clutching my hand within his own. "How are the stitches? Do you need morphling?"

"I'm fine," I answer reassuringly. However, Peeta is still concerned. After all, he was right there with me, when I was shot on the rooftop, above the District 2 square. I still remember the terror in his voice when he thought I was going to die. And how he nearly had a heart attack when I went missing from my designated room in the medical wing. It's my own fault. I should have tried to find him the minute I woke up. Thankfully he was able to find me himself while I was in command, watching the aftermath of our assault on District 2. At the time Peeta's arms wrapped around me so tightly I almost thought I was being attacked. However, once I realized it was him, all I could do was smile. It's been so long since Peeta has been like his old self. There was a time where I thought he'd be lost forever. Yet somehow…just like that… the boy with the pearl came back to me.

* * *

Across the aisle from Peeta and me, Finnick straps Henley into his seat. Apparently the District 2 medics weren't quite ready to let Henley leave with his newly fractured arm. They had to put him on some pretty strong pain killers for the flight. Extreme drowsiness is evidently the main side effect of the medication. As a result Finnick and Livia Thorne practically had to carry Henley from the medical wing to the hovercraft.

"Ey where di- my Jo-hanna go?" Henley suddenly bursts out with an almost slurred sort of speech.

"You've got to be kidding me. I'm right here you idiot," Johanna groans from the seat in front of him.

"Oh okay. Goodnigh- Jo-hanna," Henley tries to whisper, but it still comes out louder than his normal speaking voice. Then he shuts his eyes, allowing his head to collapse into Finnick's shoulder, who is seated beside him.

This causes Finnick to chuckle as he delivers a knowing sort of look to Johanna.

"Oh shut up! Nobody asked you Finnick," Johanna snaps before taking her seat next to Livia.

Finnick looks to me shaking his head. "Did you hear me say anything?"

"Hey don't go bringing me into this," I laugh.

It seems like an odd sort of time for so much levity. Especially with everything we've been through the past couple days. Running for lives… leading an assault on District 2… And now we're about to face a whole new set of unknown problems in District 13. Though I would say we're all probably overdue for a much deserved break. It's nice to feel something that's not fear or anger for a change.

After everyone has taken their seats the engines roar to life, and before I know it we've already flown through the mountain tunnels and are now soaring into the early morning sky. Peeta squeezes my hand slightly. He's not a big fan of flying anymore. He told me that when he's inside a hovercraft all he can think about is losing me. I guess his experience of being extracted from the Quarter Quell arena was even more horrific than I originally speculated. It's one of the few memories Peeta was hoping wouldn't come back. However, I can't imagine how it could be worse than losing his leg in the hovercraft after our first games. That's when I realize something.

"You don't have a limp anymore," I mutter softly to Peeta.

Peeta smiles. I think he's just glad that I've given him something to take his mind off flying. Quickly he rolls up his pant leg to show me the metal device underneath. "What do you think?" Peeta asks. It's definitely not the same prosthetic he had before. This one has additional joints for flexibility and lights that flash when certain areas are overexerted. He adjusts the device to show different motions and positions he can set for it.

"I have to admit it is fascinating," I tell Peeta who is clearly excited about the whole thing.

"I think it works even better than my real leg. Probably the one good thing I got from the Capitol. Aside from you," he adds.

Of course one of the few things Peeta hasn't lost is his uncanny ability of knowing exactly what to say. A talent I still have yet to develop. For now I just smile back at him and rest my head on his shoulder.

I don't try to sleep. There would be no point. There's too much commotion between Johanna's occasional swearing at Finnick, and Effie's profuse apologies to Haymitch for nearly giving him a concussion. Back in the forests of District 2, Effie attempted to save him from peacekeepers. Unfortunately they were all out of ammo, so Effie resorted to lobbing rocks at them. Haymitch learned fairly quickly that her aim could use some work.

The main reason I can't sleep though is Madge. By some miracle Madge was able to escape the bombing in District 12 and somehow make it all the way to Lyme's forces in District 2, all the while searching for other survivors from District 12. Though she's spent most of the past couple of years hiding out in District 2 I don't think she could get out fast enough. As soon as she heard where we were going she was the first one on the hovercraft. I have no doubt that all of Madge's hopes and questions accumulated a great deal during her travels. After all she's been waiting a long time for this. And I'm the first person she's found, who can actually give her the answers she's sought after so scrupulously.

I go through the list of names that I know survived the 12 bombings and made it to 13. She was very happy to hear that Greasy Sae made it out alright. And she was more than relieved when I told her both Gale's family and mine had initially made it out safely. Though I then had to explain that my mother is staying in District 8 and Prim is believed to held somewhere inside the Capitol.

"I just wish there was some way to be sure…to know if she's still alive," I tell Madge who has switched her seat to the one in front of mine.

Madge offers a look of sympathy, but before she can say anything Peeta speaks up. "I think I saw her."

"What?" I say stunned. "You saw Prim? When?"

Furrowing his brow, Peeta concentrates. "It's still a little hazy. My memory of being inside the Capitol… Those are the hardest ones to sort out. But I think I remember Prim being there."

"What do you remember?" I question in a panic. "Were they hurting her?"

"No," Peeta stops as if trying to force himself to piece everything together. "We were in a hallway."

"She wasn't locked up?" I ask.

"No, she was just walking past me. It was weird," Peeta pauses again. "It felt so real, but at the same time it couldn't be. She looked right at me. And I looked right at her. But it was like we were strangers. It was like we had never seen each other before. Does that make sense?"

"No," I answer solemnly. And with that I don't push any further. I can't help feeling uneasy about the whole thing. It doesn't add up. And now the uncertainty of it all has me more afraid than ever before.

Thankfully Madge doesn't ask any more questions. Instead she sits and waits with the rest of us for our arrival in District 13.

* * *

Our descent has me anxious. When we last left District 13, armed soldiers chased after us…They shot at us. And in the end, both Jackson and Fulvia Cardew lost their lives, so we could escape.

I know Coin is dead. But that doesn't necessarily make District 13 a safe place to be. We all could very well be walking into a death trap. However, if that were the case I suppose they could have shot us out of the sky by now.

Near the front of the hovercraft I notice Thatch talking to the pilots, trying to gauge how long it will be before we touchdown. Directly behind him is little Cassie from District 4. She's been following his every move. Over the past few weeks Thatch has taken a special interest in Cassie. As a result Cassie acts almost as if she were his apprentice, training up to be a soldier for the rebellion. Though with Paylor gone, Thatch isn't just a soldier anymore. He's now the new commander for District 8.

The landing has everyone alert and on edge. Now that we're here, it's the moment of truth. There's no telling how District 13 will react to us coming back. A couple of seats away I notice Bonnie eagerly searching for the nearest escape hatch. Who can blame her? Especially after all of the stories Johanna and I have told her about this place.

One by one we disembark and Commander Thatch leads us all over to a cluster of District 13 soldiers, whose expressions reveal very little as to the opinion of our arrival. In fact they barely acknowledge us at all as we approach them.

After a few uncomfortable moments of silence Thatch finally speaks up to the group of soldiers. "We're here to see the new commander of District 13."

One of the men steps to the side eyeing over the rest of our group. "One of Command's advisors will be up shortly to escort you all to your compartments. Once you're all settled the Commander will come by to speak with each of you."

Somehow I thought there would be more. More of what exactly? I can't begin to describe. But after everything that's happened. Fleeing from District 13… Gale and my mother being sent to District 8…Then of course there was the incident on the train in 12… I guess I was just assuming that there would be some kind of reaction. Yet to these soldiers it's like we never left at all.

Out of the corner of my eye I see someone else approaching. The advisor who's come to bring us in. It's Beetee.

* * *

"Welcome back," his voice echoes cheerfully through the silent hangar.

Immediately I rush over to greet him alongside Finnick, Haymitch, Johanna and Livia. In the background I hear Henley still somewhat drowsy from his meds. "Hey, I think I know that guy."

"It's good to see you too Henley," Beetee calls back to him.

"Volts!" Henley perks up. "It is you!"

"I'm glad you all came," Beetee admits sincerely. "Now if you follow me we can assign each of you to a new compartment."

Down the elevator we journey back to the recesses of District 13. Peeta clutches onto my hand the entire way. And by the time the elevator open again I feel like I've completely lost circulation in my fingertips. Though I can understand why. This place doesn't hold any good memories for him here. Whether it's been in a cell or a hospital bed he's always been locked away somewhere in 13. At this point even I feel like being overly cautious for him.

The first few faces we see are much like the soldiers upstairs. Expressionless. Not that that's a bad thing. I find it kind of reassuring. There's none of the hostility or aggression like what we faced when we left. And as we move further along I'd say some people even look pleased to see us. Then of course there are the District 12 refugees, who are completely ecstatic that we've return.

Finally we reach a corridor with several vacant compartments. As rooms are assigned we divvy ourselves up so we can squeeze two to three people in each. I stay with Peeta. Mainly because I want to keep an eye on him and make sure he's safe. But there's also a part of me that thinks that even though Peeta seems like he's back to his old self, I don't know how functional he would be around anyone else quite yet.

Peeta leads the way into the compartment. However, before I have a chance to follow Beetee pulls me off to the side. "The new Commander would like the opportunity to speak with you first," Beetee says softly. "Before any of the others."

"Why is that?" I ask suspiciously.

"Not sure," Beetee answers cryptically. "But the Commander specifically mentioned you by name."

"Okay," I answer somewhat unsure about the whole thing. "Should I head over now?"

"Yes," Beetee responds swiftly. "And don't worry. I'm sure everything will be fine." Beetee then smiles as if he were playing some sort of prank on me. It all seems very out of character for him. Even still I decide to follow his instruction and meet this new commander.

Quickly I tell Peeta that I will be right back and then I head over to Command. Sooner or later I reach Commander Coin's office. Or what used to be her office. Upon arrival I'm reminded of the last time I was here. How Coin tried apologizing for what happened to my squad and my sister. How she wanted to convince me that her side was still worth fighting for. At that time all I could think about was putting an arrow in her heart. But now, I don't know how I feel. And there's no telling what this new commander will even think about me. I have no idea what kind of beast may be waiting for me on the other side of this door.

Finally I decide to push myself through, and cross the threshold. But when I see who is sitting on the other side of Coin's old desk my jaw nearly hits the ground.

Swiftly his eyes dart upward from mounds paperwork as he greets me with a warm smile. "Hey Catnip."

 _"Gale?"_

 **End of Chapter 1**

M. Cooper Jinks


End file.
